macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
Commercials
Below, you will find a list of commercials that have aired during the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade telecasts on NBC. 1981 (WWBT 12 - Richmond, Virginia) W.I.P "The bold commericals only shown in the Richmond '''area of Virginia"' '''Commerical Break #4' * NBC Thursday Diff'rent Strokes & Gimme a Break! * NBC Sunday The Smurfs * Miller & Rhoads "Where Christmas is a Legend" * Toshiba (Leisure Electronics) * Azalea Mall * WWBT 12 Richmond, Virginia "Experience Maymont" #1 Commerical Break #9 * NBC Tuesday Bret Maverick * Go Out With Agee's Bicycles * Hickory Farms * Southside Plaza * WWBT 12 Richmond, Virginia (The Richmond Ballet "The Nutcracker" Dec. 18-20" #2 1987 (WNBC 4 - New York/?) Coming Soon https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBXiCKWJgOg 1988 (WNBC 4 - New York) Coming Soon 1989 (KING-TV Seattle) Coming Soon 1990 (WNBC 4 - New York/KRON-TV) Coming Soon https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qV9j09tJ2Iw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AG_WlN3uaPs 1992 (Channel 6 WDSU - New Orleans) Coming Soon 1993 (KIEM- TV Channel 3 - Eureka, California) "The bold commericals only shown in the '''Eureka area of California"' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K-6x70kRku0 (It includes a rerun of Classic Concentration, and the NFL on NBC pregame. '''Commercial Break #1' *Cotton Incorporated "The Fabric of Our Lives" (Children) #1 *Fisher Price Dream Doll House #1 *Wendy's (Christmas Friends) #1 Commercial Break #2 *1-800 Collect (O.J. Simpson's Mom) #1 *Post Raisin Bran *America's Dairy Farmers National Dairy Board *Bathroom Duck *NBC Thanksgiving Night Home Alone #1 Commercial Break #3 *Black & Decker Shell Baker #1 *Cotton Incorporated "The Fabric of Our Lives" (Adults) #2 *Geronimo An American Legend Commercial Break #4 *NBC Sunday Back to Bonanza & Bonanza The Return #1 *'Sun, Rain, Time #1' *'McMahan's Furniture #1' *'Payless Drug Stores "Morning Madness This Friday"' *'KIEM - TV Channel 3 ID "Serving Carlotta & Hydesville" #1' Commercial Break #5 *Wendy's (Christmas Party) #2 *AT&T 1-800 Collect (Who Do You Call For The Holiday's) #2 *Olympus "Never Miss another O" #1 Commercial Break #6 *MCI Friend's and Family #1 *Home Alone 2 on Video #1 *Toyota Camry Coupe *Discover Card "The Big Payback $5 Million Sweepstakes" #1 *Cotton Incorporated "The Fabric of Our Lives" (Elderly) #3 Commercial Break #7 *We're Back A Dinosaur's Story TV Spot *Fisher Price Perfect Shot "A Kid's Camera" #2 *Diamond Shelled Walnuts #1 *DeBeers The Diamond Anniversary Band "A Diamond is Forever" Commercial Break #8 *NBC Thanksgiving Night Home Alone and Mariah Carey *'Globe Imports' *'Daly's Sale' *'The Oprah Winfrey Show "Following NFL Football Thanksgiving Day on Channel 3"' *'KIEM - TV Channel 3 ID "Serving Crescent City" #2' Commercial Break #9 *1-800 Collect (Collage) #3 *Cotton Incorporated "The Fabric of Our Lives" (Children) #4 *Wendy's (Christmas Friends) #3 *NBC Friday Night Mystery Larry Hagman in Staying Afloat Commercial Break #10 *Triples *The New Norelco Razors "Our Closest Shave Ever" #1 *Josh and S.A.M TV Spot *AT&T 1-800 Collect (Who Do You Call For The Holiday's) #4 *Today Show "Tomorrow on Today" Commercial Break #11 *Cotton Incorporated "The Fabric of Our Lives" (Adults) #5 *Fisher Price Flip Track & Road Set #3 *Pepperidge Farm Hearty Beef Gravy *NBC Friday This is Your Life Commercial Break #12 *Miracle On 34th Street (1947) "Exclusive Colorized Version" On Video *Alka-Seltzer "Feel Better Fast" *Olympus "Never Miss another O" #2 Commercial Break #13 *Cotton Incorporated "The Fabric of Our Lives" (Elderly) #6 *Kellogg's Raisin Bran *Free Willy & Dennis the Menace on VHS Commercial Break #14 *Wendy's (Christmas Friends) #4 *Black & Decker Shell Baker #2 *Fisher Price Grow to Pro Basketball #4 *MCI Friend's and Family #2 *NBC Thanksgiving Night Mariah Carey Commercial Break #15 *Cotton Incorporated "The Fabric of Our Lives" (Children) #7 *TV Teddy *Macintosh "It does more, It cost less, It's that simple." *NBC Thanksgiving Night Home Alone #2 Commercial Break #16 *NBC Monday Perry Mason *NBC Tuesday Dateline "Fake Orange Juice Scam" *'McMahan's Furniture #2' *'Hometown Holidays Eureka' *NBC Sunday Back to Bonanza & Bonanza The Return #2 *'NBC Weeknights Watch "Cheers right after Jeopardy on Channel 3"' Commercial Break #17 *Olympus "Never Miss another O" #3 *Cotton Incorporated "The Fabric of Our Lives" (Adults) #8 *Cream of Wheat Commercial Break #18 *Fisher Price Tournament Table #5 *The New Norelco Razor (Santa Claus) "Our Closest Shave Ever" #2 *Discover Card "The Big Payback $5 Million Sweepstakes" #2 *Hallmark "The ways to say you care" Commercial Break #19 *Cotton Incorporated "The Fabric of Our Lives" (Elderly) #9 *Campbell's Chicken & Broccoli Soup *Home Alone 2 on Video #2 *Wendy's (Christmas Party) #5 Commercial Break #20 *NBC Saturday Empty Nest Nurses *'Affordable Frames' *'Eureka Floor Company' *'Sun, Rain, Time #2' *'KIEM - TV Channel 3 ID "Serving Loleta" #3' Commercial Break #21 *Charge Against Hunger with Stevie Wonder "American Express" *Fisher Price Perfect Shot "A Kid's Camera" #6 *Diamond Shelled Walnuts #2 *1-800 Collect (Wayne Gretzky's Parents) #5 Commercial Break #22 *Wendy's (Christmas Friends) #6 *Beethoven 2nd TV Spot *Cotton Incorporated "The Fabric of Our Lives" (Children) #10 1994 (Channel 6 WDSU - New Orleans) "The bold commericals only shown in the '''New Orleans area of Louisiana"' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wNv-QZ_6QBc '''Commercial Break #1' *Cotton Incorporated "The Fabric of Our Lives" (Children) #1 *Olympus "Never Miss another O" #1 *Wendy's (Dinner Party) #1 *NBC Thanksgiving Night Home Alone #1 Commercial Break #2 *The Pagemaster TV Spot *Magnavox SmartSound #1 *Duracell (Mini Golf) #1 *Nikon Lite Touch Zoom #1 Commercial Break #3 *AT&T (True Savings 40% Off Sunday) #1 *Polaroid Captiva (Christmas) #1 *Macintosh (Christmas) #1 *Lego's Duplo Preschool Toy's (Toolo, "Doing it with Duplo") #1 *The Flintstones (Live Action) on Video *NBC Saturday My Girl #1 Commercial Break #4 *NBC Friday Reba and 100 Years of the Hollywood Western *Walmart (Friday Sales Event) #1 *'Flamingo Casino' *'LNHA "The Louisiana Nursing Home Association"' *'Channel 6 News "Norman Robinson & Susan Roesgen" Bumper' Commercial Break #5 *The Santa Clause TV Spot *The Lion King Re-Released TV Spot *Cotton Incorporated "The Fabric of Our Lives" (Elderly) #2 *Charge Against Hunger "American Express" #1 *Amazing Grapes From Welch's Commercial Break #6 *Wendy's (Christmas Tree, long) #2 *Mail Boxes ETC *MasterCard (Mall) "It's More Than A Credit Card. It's Smart Money." #1 *Little Women TV Spot Commercial Break #7 *Discover Card "The Big Payback" #1 *Palmolive Antibacterial #1 *Polaroid Captiva (Sinbad) #2 *Rudyard Kipling's Jungle Book TV Spot *NFL Live Buffalo vs Detroit Today "12 Noon ET NBC" #1 Commercial Break #8 *NBC Monday Fresh Prince *NBC Monday Blossom *Walmart (Friday Sales Event) #2 *'A-1 Appliance "Maytag/Holiday Sale!" #1' *Caravan The New Dodge *'Happy Thanksgiving Channel 6 WDSU - New Orleans Bumper #1' Commercial Break #9 *MasterCard (American Express) "It's More Than A Credit Card. It's Smart Money." #2 *Polaroid Captiva (Bowling) #3 *Palmolive Antibacterial #2 *Cotton Incorporated "The Fabric of Our Lives" (Children) #3 *NBC Saturday Tv's Funniest Familes #1 Commercial Break #10 *Magnavox Remote Locator #2 *AT&T "The 1994 Malcolm Baldrige National Quality Award" #2 *NBC Thanksgiving Night Home Alone #2 Commercial Break #11 *Cotton Incorporated "The Fabric of Our Lives" (Elderly) #4 *The Swan Princess TV Spot Commercial Break #12 *Olympus "Never Miss another O" #2 *Wendy's (Christmas Tree, short) #3 *Diamond Shelled Walnuts *Junior TV Spot *NBC Sunday Earth 2 and Sea Quest *Today Show "Tomorrow on Today" Commercial Break #13 *NBC Friday Reba *The Tonight Show with Jay Leno in New York & Late Night with Conan O Brien *'Adler's Big Sale' *Toyota Avalon *'Aucoin Hart Jewelers #1' *'Aucoin Hart Jewelers #2' *'Saturday Morning Martha Stewart Living and Bob Vila's Home Again' *'Happy Thanksgiving Channel 6 WDSU - New Orleans Bumper #2' Commercial Break #14 *Lego's Duplo Preschool Toy's (Doing it with Duplo) #2 *Disney's White Fang 2 Myth of the White Wolf on Video *Polaroid Captiva (Sinbad) #4 *Chef Boyardee Sesame Street Pasta Commercial Break #15 *MasterCard (Mall) "It's More Than A Credit Card. It's Smart Money." #3 *Cotton Incorporated "The Fabric of Our Lives" (Children) #5 Commercial Break #16 *AT&T (True Savings 40% Off Sunday) #3 *Nikon Lite Touch Zoom #2 *Wendy's (Dinner Party) #4 *NBC Saturday My Girl #2 Commercial Break #17 *NBC Saturday Tv's Funniest Familes #2 *'A-1 Appliance "Amana/Holiday Sale!" #2' *'Belle Promenade' *Macy's After Thanksgiving Sale *'Happy Thanksgiving Channel 6 WDSU - New Orleans Bumper #3' Commercial Break #18 *Cotton Incorporated "The Fabric of Our Lives" (Elderly) #6 *Duracell (Art Museum) #2 *Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs on Video "Now Available For A Limited Time!" *Discover Card "The Big Payback" #2 *NBC Thanksgiving Night Home Alone #3 Commercial Break #19 *Macintosh (Dinosaurs) #2 *Polaroid Captiva (Christmas) #5 *Magnavox SmartSound #3 *Lego's Duplo Preschool Toy's (Toolo, "Doing it with Duplo") #3 *Wendy's (Christmas Tree, long) #5 Commercial Break #20 *Charge Against Hunger with Stevie Wonder "American Express" #2 *Cotton Incorporated "The Fabric of Our Lives" (Children) #7 *Olympus "Never Miss another O" #3 *NFL Live Buffalo vs Detroit Today "12 Noon ET NBC" #2 Commercial Break #21 *NBC Thanksgiving Abbott & Costello meet Jerry Seinfeld *'FloorMart' *Zales "The Diamond Store" *'Don Bohn GMC (New 94' Jimmy) "On the Westbank In The Bohn Zone"' Commercial Break #22 *Wendy's (Dinner Party) #6 *Palmolive Antibacterial #3 *MasterCard (American Express) "It's More Than A Credit Card. It's Smart Money." #4 *Polaroid Captiva (Christmas) #6 *AT&T (True Savings 40% Off Sunday) #4 Commercial Break #23 *Cotton Incorporated "The Fabric of Our Lives" (Elderly) #8 *Nabisco Oreo "Unlock the Magic." *Enfamil Next Step Toddler Formula *Miracle On 34th Street (1994) TV Spot 1995 (Channel 6 WDSU - New Orleans) "The bold commericals only shown in the '''New Orleans area of Louisiana"' '''Commercial Break #1' * Cotton (Thanksgiving Dinner) #1 * IBM Aptiva "See and hear Aptiva at RadioShack" * Hallmark "Peanuts Keepsake Ornaments" #1 * Burger King's $1.99 Kids Club Meal (Disney's Toy Story Toys) #1 * NBC Thanksgiving Night Home Alone #1 Commercial Break #2 * Ocean Spray (long) "Crave the Wave" #1 * Pyrex Portables "The Way To Go." #1 * Black & Decker Handy Steamer #1 * American Express (short) "The Charge Against Hunger Is On Again" #1 * NBC Friday The Mighty Ducks" #1 * NBC Friday TV's Funniest Friends & Neighbors #1 Commercial Break #3 * MasterCard (Master Values) "It's More Than A Credit Card. It's Smart Money." #1 * State Farm Insurance (Agent Mike Kleine) "State Farm is There." * Kodak "What Film Is In Your Camera?" * Cotton (Mom and Daughter Driving) #2 * NBC Sunday Jurassic Park #1 Commercial Break #4 * NBC Saturday Dennis the Menace #1 * Zales "The Diamond Store" #1 * Zales "The Diamond Store" #2 * Campo "Holiday Savings Season" * Walmart "Save Big At Wal-Mart" * Your Watching Channel 6 WDSU - New Orleans Bumper Commercial Break #5 * Polaroid Talking Camera (long) #1 * M&M (New Blue M&M with Steven Weber) #1 * Campbell's Soup "Makes Everything Mm! MM! Better!" * Ocean Spray (short) "Crave the Wave" #2 * Little Debbie "Unwrap A Smile." Commercial Break #6 * Cotton (Thanksgiving Dinner) #3 * Norelco Razor "Our Closest Shave Ever" #1 * Pepcid AC Acid Controller "The Strongest, Longest Acid Controller." * Gold MasterCard (Economic Unity?) "It's More Than A Gold Card. It's Smart Money." #2 Commercial Break #7 * Maxwell House Coffee "Good To The Last Drop" #1 * Black & Decker Handy Steamer #2 * Hallmark "Keepsake Ornaments" #2 * Burger King's (Disney's Toy Story Puppets) "Happy Holidays from Burger King" #2 * NBC Thanksgiving Night Home Alone #2 Commercial Break #8 * NBC Monday Visitors Of The Night #1 * Zales "The Diamond Store" #3 * Louisiana Toyota Dealers This Week Only (Toyota Camry) "I Love What You Do To Me Toyota" * Lou Rippner's Compass Furniture * Susan Roesgen "Part of New Orleans Best Newscast" Channel 6 News Bumper Commercial Break #9 * American Express (long) "The Charge Against Hunger Is On Again" #2 * Fujifilm Quick Snap (Batman Forever on Video Offer) "A New Way Of Seeing Things" #1 * Cotton (Baking a Cake) #4 * NBC Sunday Mad About You * NBC Sunday Jurassic Park #2 Commercial Break #10 * USSB Satellite (Father and Son) "Changing The Way You Look At TV" #1 * M&M (New Blue M&M with Steven Weber) #2 * Golden Books Sound Games (What Am I) * Polaroid Talking Camera (short) #2 * Toy Story and Tom & Huck TV Spot "Two Great Ways To Spend the Holidays From Disney" Commercial Break #11 * Cotton (Thanksgiving Dinner) #5 * Whitman's "American Original Since 1832" * Jumanji TV Spot * MasterCard (Master Values) "It's More Than A Credit Card. It's Smart Money." #3 Commercial Break #12 * Ocean Spray (long) "Crave the Wave" #3 * Miracle On 34th Street (1994) on Video * Pepperidge Farm "Made like homemade to taste like homemade." * Fujifilm Quick Snap "A New Way Of Seeing Things" #2 * NBC Friday The Mighty Ducks" #2 * NBC Friday TV's Funniest Friends & Neighbors #2 Commercial Break #13 * NBC Thanksgiving Night Home Alone & ER * Macy's After Thanksgiving Sale #1 * Christmas City "Creating Smiles in Childhood Memories of Adults" * Aucoin Hart Jewelers * Norman Robinson "Part of New Orleans Best Newscast" Channel 6 News Bumper Commercial Break #14 * Cotton (Kids Holding Hands) #6 * Black & Decker Handy Steamer #3 * Apollo 13 on Video Commercial Break #15 * American Express (long) "The Charge Against Hunger Is On Again" #3 * Pyrex Portables "The Way To Go." #2 * Ocean Spray (short) "Crave the Wave" #4 * NBC Monday Visitors Of The Night #2 * NFL Live Chiefs vs Cowboys Today 3:30 ET NBC Commerical Break #16 * NBC Sunday Jurassic Park #3 * Macy's After Thanksgiving Sale #2 * The Cat in the Hat Plushie "Only at Macy's" * Amber's and Ben Franklin's Thanksgiving Savings * Kirschman's Furniture "Quality Priced Right Every Day" #1 * A Walk Though the Holy Land "All This Week At 10 on Channel 6 News" Bumper Commerical Break #17 * Gold MasterCard (Economic Unity?) "It's More Than A Gold Card. It's Smart Money." #4 * Cotton (Thanksgiving Dinner) #7 * Ocean Spray (short) "Crave the Wave" #5 * Black & Decker Handy Steamer #4 Commerical Break #18 * Fujifilm Quick Snap (Batman Forever on Video Offer) "A New Way Of Seeing Things" #3 * Playskool * Balto TV Spot * Ocean Spray (short) "Crave the Wave" #6 * USSB Satellite (Family Time) "Changing The Way You Look At TV" #2 Commerical Break #19 * Norelco (The Norelco Santa) "Brings You Closer For The Holidays." #2 * Polaroid Talking Camera (short) #3 * Maxwell House Coffee "Good To The Last Drop" #2 * NBC Thanksgiving Night Home Alone #3 Commerical Break #20 * NBC Saturday Dennis the Menace #2 * Zales "The Diamond Store" #4 * Zales "The Diamond Store" #5 * Cafe Louisiana "Dairy Farmers of Louisiana" * Kirschman's Furniture "Quality Priced Right Every Day" #2 Commerical Break #21 * Coca-Cola (Santa Pack) "Santa Packs are Coming" * American Express (short) "The Charge Against Hunger Is On Again" #4 * Cotton (Getting Dress) #8 1996 (Channel 6 WDSU - New Orleans) "The bold commericals only shown in the '''New Orleans area of Louisiana"' '''Commercial Break #1' * Cotton (Baking a Cake) #1 * Fujifilm Advanced Photo System "A New Way Of Seeing Things" #1 * Ocean Spray (long) "Crave the Wave" #1 * Wrangler (Watering Hose) "Real. Comfortable. Jeans." #1 * Wrangler (Fishing Buddies) "Real. Comfortable. Jeans." #2 * NBC Thanksgiving Night Home Alone #1 Commercial Break #2 * One Fine Day TV Spot * Braun Flex Integral (long) #1 * IBM Aptiva "No Ordinary Computer" #1 * McDonalds 101 Dalmatians Happy Meal Toys #1 Commercial Break #3 * Welch's JuiceMakers #1 * Fujifilm Quick Snap "A New Way Of Seeing Things" #2 * Tickle Me Elmo by TYCO #1 * Gold Mastercard "Can Mastercard Unite the World?" #1 * Cotton (Getting Dress) #2 * NBC Tonight ER #1 Commercial Break #4 * NBC Friday D2: The Mighty Ducks" #1 * Macy's After Thanksgiving Sale #1 * Bullwinkle Plushie "Only at Macy's" #1 * Aucoin Hart Jewelers * Bank One "Member FDIC. Offer applies in Louisiana only. Some restrictions apply." * The Maury Povich Show Weekdays at 9:00am only on Channel 6 Commercial Break #5 * Wrangler (Father and Son) "Real. Comfortable. Jeans." #3 * Wrangler (Wrangler For Women) "Real. Comfortable. Jeans." #4 * Braun ThermoScan Instant Thermometer #2 * Brita Water Filtration Pitcher * Independence Day on Video #1 * Toyota Camry (The New Family, Better Than Ever) "I Love What You Do To Me Toyota" Commercial Break #6 * Cotton (Kids Holding Hands) #3 * Fujifilm Quick Snap "A New Way Of Seeing Things" #3 * American Express Charge Against Hunger "Do More" * 101 Dalmatians TV Spot #1 * Barbie Nibbles Horse Commercial Break #7 * Ocean Spray (long) "Crave the Wave" #2 * Toy Story on Video "What's America's Favorite Video?" * AT&T One-Rate Plan * Payless ShoeSource "Doesn't It Feel Good To Payless?" * NFL Live Chiefs vs Lions Coming up Next NBC Commercial Break #8 * NBC Saturday Beethoven 2nd #1 * After Thanksgiving Sale Maison Blanche "Cracker Jacks" * Southern Quality Ford Dealers #1 * Friedman's The Value Leader "The South's Leading Jeweler" * Ro Brown "Making a Difference" Channel 6 News Bumper Commercial Break #9 * Braun Oral-B Ultra Plaque Remover #3 * Mastercard (Can Mastercard Predict The Future?) "It's Smart Money" #2 * 25th Edition of Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory on Video Fujifilm "A New Way Of Seeing Things" #4 * The Nutty Professor on Video * Cotton (Ice Hockey) #4 * NBC Thanksgiving Night Home Alone and ER #1 Commercial Break #10 * Wrangler (Playing Football) "Real. Comfortable. Jeans." #5 * Wrangler (Fishing Buddies)"Real. Comfortable. Jeans." #6 * Whirlpool Home Appliances "Making Your World A Little Easier." * Welch's JuiceMakers #2 * Pizza Hut "BlockBuster Video One Free Movie Rental" Commercial Break #11 * Cotton (Thanksgiving Dinner) #5 * Sun Maid Raisins "Fast Fruit" * Hallmark "When you care enough to send the very best." * Braun Flex Integral (short) #4 * Zeus and Roxanne TV Spot Commercial Break #12 * 25th Edition of Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory on Video Fujifilm "A New Way Of Seeing Things" #5 * Mission Impossible on Video * Braun Oral-B Ultra Plaque Remover #5 * Fruit Of The Loom "Have a really, really, comfortable Christmas" * NBC Tonight ER #2 * Today Show "Tomorrow on Today" Commercial Break #13 * IBM Aptiva "No Ordinary Computer" #2 * Cotton (Baking a Cake) #6 Commercial Break #14 * NBC Sunday Jurassic Park * Macy's After Thanksgiving Sale #2 * Bullwinkle Plushie "Only at Macy's" #2 * Zales "The Diamond Store" #1 * Zales "The Diamond Store" #2 * Michael Hebert Furniture (Lagniappe Sale with a Free Tree) "Save You Money, Give You More" * Richard Angelico "Making a Difference" Channel 6 News Bumper Commercial Break #15 * Ocean Spray (long) "Crave the Wave" #3 * Independence Day on Video #2 * Mastercard ($20 Gift Certificates) #3 * Tickle Me Elmo by TYCO #2 * NBC February Asteroid * Dateline Friday Commercial Break #16 * NBC Friday D2: The Mighty Ducks" #2 * Southern Quality Ford Dealers #2 * Gordon's Jewelers "Since 1905" * Christmas City (Opens Thanksgiving Day) "Creating Smiles in Childhood Memories of Adults" * Janet Whitters "Making a Difference" Channel 6 News Bumper Commercial Break #17 * Cotton (Getting Dress) #7 * 101 Dalmatians TV Spot #2 * Braun Supervolume Twist #6 * Fujifilm Advanced Photo System "A New Way Of Seeing Things" #6 Commercial Break #18 * McDonalds 101 Dalmatians Happy Meal Toys #2 * Welch's JuiceMakers #3 * Jingle All The Away TV Spot * Reynolds Wrap Heavy Duty Commercial Break #19 * Coca-Cola (Santa Pack) * Mastercard ($20 Gift Certificates) #4 * Independence Day on Video #3 * Wrangler (Baby) "Real. Comfortable. Jeans." #7 * Wrangler (Wrangler For Women) "Real. Comfortable. Jeans." #8 * NBC Thanksgiving Night Home Alone #2 Commercial Break #20 * NBC Saturday Beethoven 2nd #2 * Mattress Mart * NBC Thanksgiving Night Home Alone and ER #2 * State Farm Insurance (In Metairie Meet Jim Hooker) "Like A Good Neighbor State Farm is There." * Saturday Morning Martha Stewart Living * Dan Milham "Making a Difference" Channel 6 News Bumper Commercial Break #21 * Fujifilm Advanced Photo System "A New Way Of Seeing Things" #7 * Ocean Spray (long) "Crave the Wave" #4 * Braun Handblender #7 * Cotton (Kids Holding Hands) #8 1997 (Channel 6 WDSU - New Orleans) "The bold commericals only shown in the '''New Orleans area of Louisiana"' '''Commercial Break #1' * Cotton Incorporated (Thanksgiving Dinner) "The Fabric of Our Lives" #1 * Ocean Spray "Happy Holidays" #1 * World of Pooh "Friendly Electronic Learning" by Tiger #1 * Ford Windstar "Swinging On A Star" #1 Commercial Break #2 * Wrangler (Fishing Dock) "Real. Comfortable. Jeans." #1 * Wrangler (Dog Owner) "Real. Comfortable. Jeans." #2 * McDonalds (Flubber) "Did Somebody Say McDonalds" #1 * Wind Tunnel by Hoover "Nobody Doesn't Like You!" #1 * HP Hewlett Packard (Newborn Baby) "Expanding Possibilties" #1 Commercial Break #3 * Sesame Street Tickle Me Elmo & Tickle Me Cookie Monster by TYCO #1 * Pepcid AC "Happy Holidays" * Children's Tylenol "First Choice Of Pediatricians" * Mastercard (Family Photo) "For everything else there's MasterCard" #1 * Cotton Incorporated (Ice Hockey) "The Fabric of Our Lives" #2 Commercial Break #4 * NBC Thanksgiving Thursday Seinfeld and Jurassic Park #1 * OHP Ochsner Health Plan of Louisiana * Autoplex East (Crescent City Dodge) * Lee Michaels Fine Jewelry (Rolex) * Super Doppler 6000 "The Most Powerful Live Rader in the Gulf South only on Channel 6 " Commercial Break #5 * Black & Decker VersaPak Power (Christmas Decorating) "Build by Black & Decker" #1 * Ford Windstar "Twinkle Twinkle" #2 * Polaroid One Step Express "Now under $35" * Welch's JuiceMakers Commercial Break #6 * Ultra Pack PC Tiger ED. "The Right Choice For Real Learning." #2 * Canon's SureShot Zoom #1 * Cotton Incorporated (Thanksgiving Dinner) "The Fabric of Our Lives" #3 * Disney's Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas on Video #1 * Ericsson (James Bond Tomorrow Never Dies) Commercial Break #7 * Ocean Spray "Happy Holidays" #2 * Braun Oral-B Ultra Plaque Remover & Braun Oral-B Interclean #1 * Whirlpool Home Appliances "A Job Well Done." * Microsoft ActiMates Interactive Barney Commercial Break #8 * NBC Monday Suddenly Susan, Jenny, Caroline, & Fired Up * Friedman's The Value Leader "Winter Wonderland Sale" #1 * Macy's Thanksgiving Sale (7 to 11am Friday) "Shop Early 4-Hour Specials" #1 * PrimeCo Personal Communications * Friedman's The Value Leader "Winter Wonderland Sale" #2 * Friday Football Fever "Friday at 10:20 only Channel 6" Commercial Break #9 * Cotton Incorporated (Thanksgiving Dinner) "The Fabric of Our Lives" #4 * Wind Tunnel by Hoover "Nobody Doesn't Like You!" #2 * McDonalds (Flubber) "Did Somebody Say McDonalds" #2 * HP Hewlett Packard (Violinist) "Expanding Possibilties" #2 * NBC Thanksgiving Weekend Promo (Children Take Over) #1 Commercial Break #10 * Mastercard (Family Photo) "For everything else there's MasterCard" #2 * Spice Girls "Spice World New Album Out Now" #1 * Pizza Hut "Have You Been To The Edge?" * Wrangler (Father and Son) "Real. Comfortable. Jeans." #3 * Wrangler (Watering Hose) "Real. Comfortable. Jeans." #4 Commercial Break #11 * Johnson & Johnson "Happy Holidays" * Flubber TV Spot * Norelco "Anything Closer Could Be Too Close For Comfort." Commercial Break #12 * Cotton Incorporated (Baking a Cake) "The Fabric of Our Lives" #5 * The Lost World: Jurassic Park on Video * Wind Tunnel by Hoover "Nobody Doesn't Like You!" #3 * Ocean Spray "Happy Holidays" #3 * NBC Wednesday 3rd Rock "Double 3rd Rockin' Wednesday!" Commercial Break #13 * Timber Creek by Wrangler "You'll Love These Pants. Guaranteed." #5 * Disney's Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas on Video #2 * Black & Decker Wizard "Powered by VersaPak, Build by Black & Decker" #2 * Sesame Street Elmo's Radio Control Railroad by TYCO #2 Commercial Break #14 *NBC Saturday The Brady Bunch Movie *Laz-Boy Furniture Galleries "We Furnish Satisfaction" #1 *Laz-Boy Furniture Galleries (After Thanksgiving Sale) #2 *'Lamarque Ford Christmas Lighting & Firework Show' *'Gordon's Jewelers "Since 1905"' *'Norman Robinson "Making a Difference" Channel 6 News Bumper' Commercial Break #15 *Henry by Tiger #3 *McDonalds (Patty Cake) "Did Somebody Say McDonalds" #3 *For Richer or Poorer TV Spot *Braun Oral-B Interclean #2 *Cotton Incorporated (Getting Dress) "The Fabric of Our Lives" #6 *NBC Sunday Show Me The Bloopers *NBC Thanksgiving Weekend Promo (4 Great Movies) #2 Commercial Break #16 *NFL NBC Dallas vs Cowboys "Today 3:30ET" *NBC Sunday National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation *Macy's Thanksgiving Sale (7 to 11am Friday) "Shop Early 4-Hour Specials" #2 *'Campo (1pm to 6pm Thanksgiving Day)' *'Aucoin Hart Jewelers "Just What Are Your Trying To Say?"' *'Margaret Orr "Making a Difference" Channel 6 News Bumper' Commercial Break #17 *HP Hewlett Packard (John Buck O'Neil) "Expanding Possibilties" #2 *Wind Tunnel by Hoover (Cleaning Crew) "Nobody Doesn't Like You!" #4 *Men In Black on Video *McDonalds (Decisions) "Did Somebody Say McDonalds" #4 *Sesame Street Sing & Snore Ernie by TYCO #3 Commercial Break #18 *Cotton Incorporated (Thanksgiving Dinner) "The Fabric of Our Lives" #7 *Black & Decker Wizard (Channel Flipping) "The New Wizard, Build by Black & Decker" #3 *Canon's SureShot Zoom #2 *Spice Girls "Spice World New Album Out Now" #2 *Mouse Hunt TV Spot Commercial Break #19 *Coca-Cola "Holidays are Coming" *Home Alone 3 TV Spot *Mastercard (Family Photo) "For everything else there's MasterCard" #3 *NBC Friday Richie Rich *Dateline Friday Commercial Break #20 *NBC Thanksgiving Thursday Seinfeld and Jurassic Park *'Piccadilly Cafeteria "Make It Piccadilly "' *'Friedman's The Value Leader "Credit for Who You Are" #3' *American Heart Association "Fighting Heart Disease and Stroke" *'Your Watching Channel 6 WDSU - New Orleans Bumper' Commercial Break #21 *Ocean Spray "Happy Holidays" #4 *Wrangler (Xtreme Sports) "Real. Comfortable. Jeans." #6 *Deluxe Talkboy & Deluxe Talkgirl by Tiger #4 *Cotton Incorporated (Kids Holding Hands) "The Fabric of Our Lives" #8 1998 (Channel 6 WDSU - New Orleans/WNBC 4 - New York) Coming Soon 1999 (Channel 6 WDSU - New Orleans) Coming Soon 2000 (Channel 6 WDSU - New Orleans) Coming Soon 2003 (WNBC 4 - New York) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5NF5sXHJ2jg&t=2285s 2008 (WNBC 4 - New York) W.I.P "The bold commericals only shown in the Tri-State area (NJ, NY, CT)" Commerical Break #4 * NBC Heroes * I Love NY "Visit iloveny.com to find your gataway." * Disney On Ice "Worlds of Fantasy" * News 4 New York ID "Today at 5:00p" Commerical Break #8 * NBC Christmas In Rockefeller Center * Happy Holidays from Hess * Chevy Red Tag Event "See Your Local Chevy Dealer Today" * Big Apple Circus * NBC Sunday Mornings Open House NYC 2012 (WCAU-TV - Philadelphia) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbMBEQGIfgM&t 2016 (WNBC 4 - New York) Coming Soon 2019 (WTVJ - Miami) (W.I.P) Commerical Break #1 * Macy's "The Holidays are Here" * Noelle TV Spot #2 * Fisher-Price "Let's be Kids" * Pepsi "Holiday Gifting Advice' Featuring Cardi B" * Google Nest, Holidays "Time for Family, Food and Freaking Out" * NBC News "This is Who We Are" Commerical Break #2 * Capital One "Frozen" * McCafé "Celebrate the Holidays" * Bounty "Pirate" * Aimovig "I am Here" * Aeronauts Tv Spot * L'Oreal Paris "Take a Little Paradise', Featuring Camila Cabello" * Facebook Groups "Mama Claus" * Golden Globes TV Spot Commerical Break #3 * Cats Movie TV Spot * Macy's "Black Friday Doorbusters 'Diamond Earrings, Designer Styles and Beauty" * St Judes Category:Parade Trivia